


Define a Family

by pinkcurtains



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, and actually gave it a shot, domestic AU, family au, just a silly idea i had lying around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcurtains/pseuds/pinkcurtains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>end of semester so the updates will be slow. Also I.m not someone who writes a lot so the chapters are a bit short</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. New Addition

Jafa’ar sat on the couch watching the television glancing between the clock and the door. It was past 10:00p.m and Sin wasn’t home yet, to him it could only mean one thing he was out drinking with Sharkan and it never ended too well for him. He was about ready to give up, when he heard the door creak open, his eyes immediately looked over to find Sinbad creeping in.

Sinbad hoped Jafa’ar was waiting for him, he had so many things to tell him. Jafa’ar sat on the couch shooting one of his famous glare at Sinbad. He plopped on the couch beside Jafa’ar he already knew what was going through his lovers mind, but he was not out drinking this time.  
Jafa’ar received a pleasant surprised Sin didn’t smell of alcohol. He felt Sin’s arm snaking their way around his waist and pull him to sit in his lap, he rested his hands on Sinbad’s chest.. Sin looked him in eyes with nothing more than remorse on his face, promptly burying his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. His lips were trembling, the tears started to well up in his eyes, “Rashaad passed away earlier today”

Jafa’ar knew how close the two were, his only response was running his hands through Sinbad’s hair, before Jafa’ar could say anything his lover spoke again.

“He asked me to take care of his son”

Jafa’ar had only met his child a few times, it would be wonderful to have a child in the house, but the way it came was so devastating. “Do you mean Alibaba, he’s a nice kid.” 

Jafaár slowly running his hand through the purple strands, trying to calm down his lover.

“You’re ok with it”

Truth be told Jafa’ar didn’t know much about raising children and he was a bit scared, he didn’t let Sinbad on to his feelings in the least bit, “It must be hard for him. How old is he now?”

“Little over a year”

Jafa’ar pondered about it silently the only sound was the clock ticking, he worked mostly from home so he would be able to keep an eye on the child but it was not going to be an easy task. As for Sinbad he was the head of his own company often times extremely busy with work. “When will he be here?”

“By tomorrow”

This was too sudden for Jafa’ar in less than 24 hours he would now have a child to take care of and he was not ready, they needed to fix the room for a child, the entire house for that matter. Sinbad kissed Jafa’ar’s forehead” It will be alright, don’t worry”. Lightly brushing his lips against his silver haired lover, “He trusted me so much, with even his child”

That was not the part that concerned Jafa’ar he had a lot running through his head now, “What about you Sin?”

“I’ll be ok, it was inevitable after all”

Jafa’ar sat quietly on Sinbad’s lap quietly just passing the time in silence. Embracing him as much as he could. This was a pain he knew quite well. The silver-haired man glance over to the clock, it was getting late, there was not much he could do know but help Sinbad get rest, after all he is going to need it very soon. Slowly Jafa’ar dismounted from Sinbad’s lap, tenderly he grabbed Sin’s hand leading him in the bedroom. Without any further words to communicate his sympathies he could just show his compassion. Climbing in bed with his lover, Jafa’ar carefully held Sinbad’s face to his chest, playing with purple locks in one hand and the other wrapped tightly around his back.  
Sinbad felt serene snugged tightly in Jafa’ar’s arms burying his head deeper in the crook between his lovers arm and his chest. Slowly listening to the rhythm of Jafaár’s heartbeat, feeling his chest move ever so slightly up and fall back down, until he fell asleep. 

Sinbad walked through the door with the small blonde haired infant in his arms, looking to find Jafa’ar to give Alibaba a welcome to his new home. As usual Jafa’ar was hard at work, in their spare room getting it ready there wasn’t much he could do in the short time span, but tidy it a little. Sinbad set down Alibaba to explore his new room, not even sure if he understood what had just happened.

Jafa’ar looked at Alibaba walking around the room analyzing his new surroundings, until it hit him his voice was starting to crack, “Sin, what you are going to tell him when he starts asking for his father, it will happen eventually?”

Sinbad had no idea what response to give, he knew it would happen it was a matter of time, “We cross that bridge when we get there.”  
Jafa’ar sighed he did not have much experience taking care of children, and neither did Sinbad for that matter. Alibaba was about ready to walk out of the room, but Jafa’ar scooped him up trying to reason with the child, “Don’t go to far.”

“He is just exploring”

“Yes that may be true, but we still have to keep an eye on him incase his curiosity gets the best of him.” Jafa’ar sat down on the bed placing Alibaba beside him handing him toys to play with hoping he would stay still for them to begin unpacking his stuff.


	2. A New Life

This would be the first night Alibaba would be staying with them, but they didn’t expect it to go so restless. Alibaba at first refused to go to bed, he would rather be playing, and until eventually he gave up and fell asleep. 

Around 2:00 in the morning was when he first began to cry maybe it was because he was waking up alone in a strange room. Jafa’ar was too concerned he shot straight out if the room into Alibaba’s room cradling the crying child, but he wouldn’t stop. His tearing only degraded to whimpers Jafa’ar was gently rocking him back and forth in his arms. This was the first time Jafa’ar had to do anything like this he tried to mimic the previous knowledge he had before but that didn’t help this time. Alibaba’s wails just echoed throughout the house. Sinbad propped himself on the door frame, “Why is he crying?”

“I don’t know” Jafa’ar was at wits end he didn’t know what to do anymore.

Sin reached to get Alibaba from the sliver haired man, “Let’s go back to bed”

“He is still sniffling”

“Just watch”

Sinbad took the blonde child along with them to their room and placed him on the bed flat on his stomach in between him and Jafa’ar, slowly he patted the crying child on his back until he was sound asleep again.

Jafaár just admired Sin, is there nothing this man can’t do. He slowly inched into the bed, trying to squish or disturb the sleeping child. This was a life he needed to get accustomed to and fast.

Early Sunday morning Alibaba was awake up early lying on top of Sinbad’s chest trying to wake up him, hitting him slightly trying to wake him up. No matter how hard he tried the purple haired man refuse to open his eyes. He made his way over to Jafa’ar tugging on his clothes. Immediately Jafa’ar got up only to be faced with a teary eyed child,   
“Up….up”

Jafa’ar glanced over to the clock it was still bit early, he checked on Sinbad who was still deep in sleep. Getting out of bed he took Alibaba with him making his way over to the living room laying on the couch with his knees propped up with the child looking at him deep in the eye. Alibaba carefully observed the silver man’s face stretching out his finger to touch his freckles, seeing no response from Jafa’ar he giggled. Jafa’ar just made silly faces at Alibaba the child just chuckled in response, each time he touched a freckle Jafa’ar made a different face quite to the infant amusement.

Sinbad awoke long after to find Jafa’ar entertaining Alibaba on the couch, “The bed’s cold without you.”

“Someone was getting impatient” Jafa’ar hoisted the child above his head

Sinbad took a seat beside them, “We need to talk.”

Jafa’ar definitely did not like the tone of his voice, “About?” 

“Now that there is an infant in the house, someone needs to be home taking care of him. We both work full time, but I think we can manage with you only coming to the office a few days a week”

“Are you asking me to quit?”

“Jafa’ar listen, I am saying I will lessen your work load so you can spend more time at home with him.”

“Is this about last month?”

Sinbad could see the frustration in his eyes, last month Jafa’ar managed to over work himself until he was in the hospital due to the mistakes of some new employees. This played a role in Sinbad’s decision but also the fact he was concerned about Alibaba, and who was going to care for him? 

Jafa’ar just bit his tongue was he going to get fired?

Sinbad put a hand on Jafa’ar’s shoulder, “Listen to me. You will work three days a week.”

Jafa’ar was in dismay he could not believe this, but his attention snatched by the boisterous child, “If you so wish.”  
Sinbad slowly walked over to Jafa’ar and pressed a kiss on his forehead, “It will work.” He stood looking at Jafa’ar with his childish grin, “Give it time.” Sin bad was happy he never his workaholic lover to easily accept the change.

Jafa’ar looked at Sinbad he fell in love with an idiot, of all people he fell for this man.

*****

The dreadful day was here it was the day of Rashaad’s funeral, Jafa’ar sat with the toddle in his lap trying to get him fully dressed, pondering that the child had no idea the reason for this day.

As expected there were many people of course there would be with the kind of man Rashaad was, kind, trustworthy, loyal and a great advisor. Gradually making their way to the church having a peek at the coffin to view the body Alibaba squealed “Papa….papa”. Sinbad holding him tightly, the infant couldn’t understand what any of this meant.  
At the funeral grounds Jafa’ar was now holding the child, as he watched across he saw the rest of Rashaad’s family huddling and consoling each other. Over in between them there were two kids that almost resemble Alibaba, but he realize during the funeral no one ever came to greet the toddler. He finally started to understand why Alibaba wasn’t left in Sin’s care instead of the care of his other relatives. He had heard before that the family was never fond of the child because Alibaba was a child out of wedlock. Rashaad truly loved the infant’s mother and wanted to be with her that he even had a child. This infuriated the family that Rashaad would even think of this, that thy refused to acknowledge the child as one of their own. Leaving the deceased with no other option than leaving his beloved son in the care of his close friend who would guarantee to raise the child with love and care. Maybe he would be at ease knowing his son was left with Sinbad to care for him.

The coffin started lowering to the ground Alibaba screamed at the top of lungs “Papa….papa.” Leaving a certain wonder why the toddler was shouting like that. His guardians could only try and reason with him, “He’s gone now” they were uncertain if they child knew what they implied.

Sinbad glanced at Jafa’ar to confirm with a nod it was time to leave. The toddler cried all the way until they got home. Jafa’ar took the child to his room, he could see the child was restless and tried to put him to bed. As he set the infant on the bed, he gripped tightly onto his clothes. He laid down beside the child patting him to calm him down. Sinbad appeared behind him, “Looks like you learn fast”

“Yeah but…..”

“The pain of losing a parent is never easy”, of course Sinbad knew exactly how this felt to lose both parents, and although he was devastated he found how to move on, “He will eventually come to terms with it”

Sinbad pressed a quick kiss to his lover’s forehead, “I have to go back to the office. See you later.”

Jafa'ar waved by to Sinbad refusing to move from the infants side. Slowly running his hand through the child's head hoping. He was not prepared for this, of course he had considered children but this was sudden, but still he unprepared. He promised to learn his best for this child, for their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of semester so the updates will be slow. Also I.m not someone who writes a lot so the chapters are a bit short

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please positive criticisms. I'm not sure if I will continue this yet just let see how this goes.


End file.
